Our Love Story
by 50 Shades of Messed Up
Summary: Stories from before and after "Never Been So Scared" (which will be added also). Parker and Palis' love story. How two teens went from hating each other to becoming each other's world. Rated T for attempted suicide, self-harm, language, and content.
1. Bad Start

**Bad Start**

.

.

.

"Who are _you?_ " Parker Rooney questions as an unfamiliar face walks into the Fighting Dragons dojo.

It's a girl, which is strange, as all the current members of the dojo are—now _were_ —boys. Her brown hair is pulled up into a messy bun, and she's accessorized with a white ribbon. She's wearing a white robe, like the others, and her belt is blue.

He scrutinizes her as she walks up to him, the brightest smile on her face.

No.

 _No way she's the same rank as me_ , Parker thinks.

"Hi!" the girl exclaims cheerily, extending a hand toward Parker. "I'm Palis Dawson."

Parker looks directly into the girl's shining brown eyes for only a moment before his gaze drops to her hand. He scoffs, rolls his eyes, and walks away.

Palis looks down at her extended hand before dropping it to her side.

"Okay," Palis says, biting her lip. She examines the dojo for a moment, taking a good look at the scenery and all the faces around her. It's definitely different from her other dojo—the most noticeable change to her is the lack of girls.

She's the only one.

A dark-skinned boy, who's also a blue belt, steps up to Palis and extends his hand.

"Hi. I'm Reggie."

"Palis." She says, going to shake his hand.

"So I heard. Hey, uhm, don't mind Parker. He doesn't really like new people. He'll warm up to you."

Palis nods, not really worried about it.

"So, uh, where did you come from?" Reggie asks.

"Oh, I was born in Milwaukee, we moved up here when I was four."

"No!" Reggies laughs, gesturing to her belt. "You're a blue belt, so which dojo did you come from?"

"Oh! I, uh, came from Projection Dojo, down in Milwaukee."

"Milwaukee, eh?" Reggie says, quirking an eyebrow. "How is it?"

"It's good. It's nice. Part of a community center. I went there originally because it was closer to my parents' work place, but when they relocated, they thought it best to relocate me."

"Oh," Reggie hums. "So, what kind of food do you like?"

"I like spaghetti. My dad makes the best spaghetti."

"My mom makes pretty good pasta." Reggie comments, flashing Palis a flirtatious smirk. "You should try it sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be—"

"Reggie!" Parker calls. "Come here! Come look at this."

Reggie gives Palis a sorrowful look before turning around and jogging toward his friend.

Palis sighs and goes to find a bench to sit on. She crosses her legs on the bench and places her elbows on her knees and her chin in her palms. She pouts. Her gaze goes to the group of boys—Parker, Reggie, a small ginger, and a couple others. They were all huddled in a circle, laughing at something on Parker's phone.

Her heart skips a beat and then falls down to the pit of her stomach.

 _Okay_ , she tells herself. _One guy doesn't like you_ — _the guy who's a possible friend choice is friends with the one who hates you._

She walks over to a bench, plopping down on it and folding her hands in her lap.

"I can do this," she whispers to herself. "I can do this."

 **A/N: My computer broke however many months ago, and I was supposed to get a new one for my graduation gift, but my aunt thought it'd be best to wait until it was closer to move-in day, so . . . I'm working on docs and uploading it on the library's computer.**

 **But a lot of people who read my "Never Been So Scared" fanfic thought it'd be cool if I wrote a series of one-shots about Palis and Parker, so here it is! Parker and Palis' love story. How two teens went from hating each other to becoming each other's world.**


	2. Here Too?

**Here Too?**

.

.

.

Palis chuckles as her dad, Pier, makes a comment about the eroding brick building that is Ridgewood Junior High School. He makes the comment every morning, but it never gets old. He cranes in his seat up front to give his daughter a kiss.

She grabs her purple Jansport and hops out of the car, waving until the Chevy Malibu is out of sight. Smiling to herself, she heads into the building.

The young girl heads down the main hall. Kids are bustling by the lockers, whispering things to each other and laughing. Some stop to look at her as she walks by.

"Palis?" someone questions. She whirls around to see Reggie jogging up to her. "Hey! I didn't know you went here."

"Yeah," Palis smiles at Reggie. "I've been going here since two years ago."

"Me too!" Reggie exclaims and the two laugh. "So, how was your night?"

"Good," Palis says. "Me and my parents headed out to this Chinese place on Burgdon and Main. It's _super_ good. What about you?"

Reggie shrugs and says, "It was alright. Hey, look, my mom is making pasta tonight. Want to try it?"

Palis purses her lips and quirks a brow.

"Eh," she hums. "I dunno if that's such a good idea. I—"

"I won't take no for an answer." Reggie says, offering a smile. "Please, we'd be honored to have you."

Palis nods. "Okay then. I just have to run it by my parents."

"Awesome!" Reggie chuckles. "See you!"

"Bye!"

Palis stops at her locker, spinning in the combination, and yanking the metal door open. She pulls out her History book and shoves it in her backpack. She sees a purple pen with a fluffy end and smiles. She puts it in her backpack also.

The warning bell rings.

She closes her locker and heads to Mr. Petrosino's History class.

As soon as she steps foot in the classroom, she hears a groan. Her eyes land on the person who emitted the noise. The boy she met at her new dojo yesterday is slumped in his seat. His eyes lock with hers and he rolls his, turning away from her, folding his arms.

She swallows and goes to take her seat.

"You come here?" Parker asks, a hint of incredulity in his voice.

Palis nods.

"Ugh!" he groans again. "Why?"

"I don't know," Palis hums. "Because it's the school my parents enrolled me in for junior high?"

"It was more of a hypothetical!" Parker snaps, taking little pleasure in the fact that Palis jumps and shrinks back at his outburst. "I just don't want to see you any more than I have to. But I guess that's not happening."


	3. After School

**After School**

.

.

.

Palis offers a smile as Reggie opens the door to his house. He spreads his arms out and, with a grin, exclaims, "Welcome to my humble abode!"

The young girl laughs and Reggie tells her she can rest her backpack by the entryway table. She lets the Jansport fall down her shoulder and she places it against one of the legs.

"My mom is in the kitchen if you want to meet her. She wants to meet you." Reggie says, then laughs. "You probably don't have a choice."

"I wouldn't think so," Palis shakes her head. "I'd still have to meet her when it was time to eat."

"True." Reggie says, skipping into the kitchen. "Mom! I have a friend!"

 _Friend?_ Palis thinks. _We're friends? W- wow._

It was just, if she was right by her observations at the dojo yesterday, then Reggie and Parker were best friends. Why would Reggie want to be friends with someone his best friend despised?

He could be spying for Parker? Or he liked her—whether romantically or genuinely as a friend, Palis didn't know. And she wasn't sure she wanted to either.

"Who is it?"

"Her name is—" But Reggie doesn't get to finish.

His mom sprints into the living room, eyes wide. "It's a girl?" She exclaims, looking Palis up and down. "A pretty one at that, too. Hello, my name is Shiela. You are?"

"Palis . . . Dawson?" Palis greets, offering a small, shy smile.

"Mom!" Reggie groans. "She's just a friend. Nothing else."

 _So not romantically?_ Palis assures herself. _Alright_.

"And," Reggie continues. "She likes spaghetti, so I invited her over. Told her you made the best pasta in the world."

Shiela shrugs, smirking. Her son was always one for flattery. "Uh huh. Reggie, hon, would you go stir the noodles real quick?"

Reggie shrugs and walks into the kitchen.

"When did you two meet?" Shiela asks Palis.

"Uhm, yesterday." Palis answers, biting her lip. "But we've been going to school together, I guess, for a couple of years."

"Man it's hot outside," Reggie sings from the kitchen. "We can't find no shade . ."

Palis twirls her fork around the plate, gathering the pasta around the silverware.

"Oh my gosh!" Palis exclaims. "This is _amazing!_ "

Sheila smiles. "Thank you, Palis."

Palis nods, shoveling down the rest of her plate. She looks up at Reggie and his mother with wide, shy eyes and lets out a giggle.

"Sorry," she says. "I just . . . I've never tasted anything so good. Why aren't you a chef? You'd bring the place's ratings through the roof."

"Thank you," Sheila says again. "Would you like to bring some home with you, when you go?"

Palis doesn't miss a beat before nodding eagerly.

Reggie smiles. "You're pretty cool, Pal. I don't know why Parker doesn't like you."

"Yeah," Palis hums. Sheila notices the mood shift. "I don't either."

"Uhm," Sheila says, tapping the table. "Would you like seconds?"

"Yes!"

 **A/N: A sort of filler chapter, mostly for SibunaMockingjay who couldn't wait for Palis to try Reggie's mom's pasta, and frankly, neither could I! Here it is! Palis trying Reggie's mom's pasta, and it's the best in Wisconsin! Maybe even the whole world!**

 **Will Reggie and Parker still be friends after Parker finds out what Reggie did? Or nah? Why** ** _does_** **Parker hate Palis? What do you guys think?**


End file.
